parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Human 2: Return to the Sea (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's nineteenth spoof of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Cast *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Ariel *Lincoln Loud as Prince Eric *Cream (from Sonic) as Melody *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Flounder *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sebastian *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as King Triton *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Grimsby *Griff (from Sonic) as Scuttle *Wicked Queen (from Snow White) as Morgana *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as Undertow *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Undertow (as small size) *Splatter and Dodge (from Thomas and Friends) as Cloak and Dagger *D261 (from Thomas and Friends), Nantucket (from TUGS), Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat), The Ringmaster (from Dumbo), and Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Undertow's Various Transformations *Rocky (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Waiter who passes by Melody *Carmen (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress *Tobias (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit *Leslie (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Skinny Boy in Green Suit *The Brass Band (from Thomas and Friends) as The Music Orchestra *Various Kids as The Waltzing Children *Tails (from Sonic) as The Handsome Boy *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Music Conductor *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could (1991)) as Mother Penguin *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could (2011) as Baby Penguin *The Crows (from Dumbo) as 5 Male Penguins *Antoine (from Sonic) as Tip *Rotor (from Sonic) as Dash *Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as Adult Flounder *Chomper (from The Land Before Time), Lana, Lola (from The Loud House), Mee Mee, and Lee Lee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Flounder's Kids *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as The Blonde-Haired Merboy *Lisa Loud (from The Loud House) as The Brown-Haired Mergirl *Banana Joe (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Black-Haired Merboy *Boots (from Dora the Explorer) as Harold the Seahorse *Knights (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as King Triton's Guards Gallery Ronnie-Anne.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Ariel Lincoln Loud House.png|Lincoln Loud as Prince Eric Cream the Rabbit in Sonic X.jpg|Cream as Melody Sunshine66.jpg|Sunshine as Flounder Foduck (Theodore Tugboat).png|Foduck as Sebastian Professor Emelius Browne.gif|Emelius Browne as King Triton MainSirRobertNorrambyCGI.png|Sir Robert Norramby as Grimsby Griff-SonicSaTaM.png|Griff as Scuttle Profile - The Evil Queen.jpg|Wicked Queen as Morgana Red Claw.png|Red Claw as Undertow Smudger (TTTE).png|Smudger as Undertow (small size) Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Cloak and Dagger MainClass40Model.png|D261, NantucketHeader.png|Nantucket, Cabot1.jpg|Cabot, Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster, Sonic Boom Eggman.png|and Dr. Eggman as Undertow's Various Transformations Rocky_(Season_3).png|Rocky as Waiter who passes by Melody S2Carmen.png|Carmen as The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress Tobias Wilson.png|Tobias as The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit Leslie Base.png|Leslie as The Skinny Boy in Green Suit It'sEdward'sBrassBand46.png|The Brass Band as The Music Orchestra PercyandtheFunfair30.png|Various Kids as The Waltzing Children TSR Tails.png|Tails as The Handsome Boy Doc.png|Doc as The Music Conductor Georgia.png|Georgia as Mother Penguin Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Baby Penguin Crows (Dumbo).jpg|The Crows as 5 Male Penguins Antoine 1.png|Antoine as Tip Rotor as Rusty Walrus.png|Rotor as Dash MainGordonModel.png|Gordon as Adult Flounder It's Chomper infobox.png|Chomper, Lana-the-loud-house-54.3.jpg|Lana, Lola Loud House.png|Lola, Mee Mee.png|Mee Mee, Lee Lee.jpg|and Lee Lee as Flounder's Kids House Of Mouse - Little Toot.jpg|Little Toot as The Blonde-Haired Merboy Lisa Loud Pic.png|Lisa Loud as The Brown-Haired Mergirl Banana Joe only Joe.png|Banana Joe as The Black-Haired Merboy Boots the Monkey.jpg|Boots as Harold the Seahorse Knights.jpg|Knights as King Triton's Guards Movie Used *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Footage The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Dora the Explorer *Pilot Episode *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Foduck the Vigilant *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddies *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift, Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbor *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Big Harbor Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Big Harbor Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Emily's Close Call *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Digby's Disaster *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *Theodore Lands On Earth *Foduck Blows His Stack *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Theodore and the Lies *Theodore's Prize *The Dispatcher's Best Birthday *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Hank Hurts a Ship *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Brunswick's Big Scare *Emily Drifts Off *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore's Bright Night *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship Disney *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Dumbo (1941) *Melody Time (1948) Thomas and Friends *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Cars (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets The Queen (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) Series 10 - Percy and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Angelis-UK) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Topped Off Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Emily's Rubbish (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *Old Reliable Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All at Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Buckled Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bumpy Cars (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *School of Duck (Mark Moraghan-US) *Seeing is Believing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *Counting on Nia (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Big Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Free the Roads (Mark Moraghan-US) *Chucklesome Cars (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Gets the Giggles (Mark Moraghan-US) *Digs and Discoveries! (Mark Moraghan-US) (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy The Land Before Time *The Cave of Many Voices *The Star Day Celebration *Escape From The Mysterious Beyond *The Hidden Canyon *The Lonely Journey *Return to Hanging Rock Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs